


run with the headlights on

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Is Flirting and Steve Is Freaking Out, Character Study, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, HarringroveWeekofLove Day 6, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Praise Kink, Pre-Season/Series 03, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22751542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: It's spring, but it's Indiana. Hargrove's all in denims, as per usual, hair ruffled by the slight breeze blowing around him in the nearly empty parking lot."School's not for another half hour."(Written for Harringrove Week of Love Day 6: Praise Kink.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629670
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	run with the headlights on

**Author's Note:**

> I'm invoking time zones again for my poor timing.
> 
> Title from "Chateau" by Angus & Julia Stone, 'cause that's how I roll. Heh.

He'll say, "Looks good," says it casually, idly, careless words thrown out like cigarette ash on the wind, and Steve will think the first time, thoughts swirling around as if it's a dozen times in one, that it's _weird_ , intentionally so, Hargrove messing with him. It's better than a plate to the head, he guesses, but it still takes him a long moment to suss out what he's saying, what it means.

He means the car. Steve's car. He won't have it for much longer, he doesn't think. His father won't allow it. He's the one paying for gas, for insurance. Steve keeps it in _his_ garage. He's treating it well, better than ever, for the few months he's got with it, still. His father has been saying Steve needs a job after graduation, and a job means almost no time to check the oil and do two layers of wax and slump in the front seat taking in the leather smell he's come to love.

So yeah, he's treating the Beamer well. Hargrove notices. It's not a big deal.

But then, a few days later, Steve drives himself to school early, parks at the edges of the lot, and just sits. He barely notices the Camaro to begin with, and, when he does, he goes on ignoring it.

Can't properly ignore someone knocking on the window five inches from your face. He doesn't startle, but it's close.

Window down, he says, "May I help you?"

It's spring, but it's Indiana. Hargrove's all in denims, as per usual, hair ruffled by the slight breeze blowing around him in the nearly empty parking lot.

"School's not for another half hour," he says. His eyes crinkle at the edges, as if he's suppressing a smile. Steve looks at his lips, and there's no smile there, but the edges aren't tipped down or anything. It wouldn't matter if they were, they'd still be distracting, though in a less mocking way, wouldn't take away from the shine of them. They seem to mock him anyway, as if Hargrove licked his lips before speaking when he knew he'd be messing with Steve, anticipating it. Or it's all in Steve's head.

"Mmhm," he replies, non-committal.

Leaning on his arms placed on the Beamer's hood, Hargrove's eyes shift around before landing on Steve's. "Forgot my lighter."

He doesn't know what possesses him to say it, but, "I've got one," and Hargrove must take it as some kind of invitation to walk around the front of the car to the other side and open the passenger's side door and get himself inside, cigarette already in hand.

Steve blinks, but he raises the window against the wind outside and reaches for the glovebox. Hargrove tips the end of the cigarette towards him, the filter already in his mouth. Steve has to lean in to light it. From habit, he cups his other hand around the flame, even though one of Hargrove's is doing the same. Their fingers brush around the same warmth. Then Hargrove inhales, and they both move away, simultaneous movements, oddly in sync.

The Beamer gets smokey almost immediately. Hargrove cracks a window, but it's Steve who shouldn't be allowing him to smoke inside at all. He hasn't kicked him out yet.

Hargrove looks distracted, eyes tracking the inside of the Beamer with a small frown between his eyes. Then says, "You're doing a good job," and Steve. He flushes. All the way down from his forehead to about the middle of his chest.

His voice cracks once trying to articulate. "Thanks." It cracks again on the last consonant, but it's out, the word is out now.

Finally making eye contact, Hargrove nods. He swallows. Bites his lip before taking another drag. Smoke blows near Steve's face.

"I'm serious. You're doing a good job of her. Seen loads of fucks not giving a shit. It would be a shame, ride like this," he finishes, the entire time blowing more and more smoke, eyes on Steve's.

Steve feels them in his chest, the words, but doesn't know what he could possibly say.

The moment breaks before he speaks. Hargrove takes a final, long drag, and then flicks his cigarette, still smoking, out the window to land on concrete.

Turning back to Steve, he says, "Thanks for the light." His eyes drag down Steve's face and chest, then up again, smooth like water.

He thinks he says something to that. He's pretty sure. But Hargrove's already wordlessly out of the car, the sound of the door slamming behind him echoing oddly in Steve's ears.

Steve doesn't watch him walk out. He sits, heart pounding, and wishes for a smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> I had something else planned for Day 6, but I was exhausted after yesterday and literally could not stay awake to finish it, so you get a loose interpretation of praise kink for today, written very quickly and edited the best I can in the tight time frame I've woefully given myself.
> 
> I might still finish/post the vampire AU later. We'll see.
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
